Cam locks are often included in the sale of consumer-assembled furniture, such as desks or filing cabinets. They have been made to be inserted into a round hole in one of the panels, and to be held in place by use of a spur washer (to prevent turning) and a nut. To accommodate this structure, the locks have a long housing, threaded on the outside, a lock cylinder to fit within the housing, and a cam lever mounted at the end of the cylinder. This number of elements adds unnecessary cost to the lock assembly. In addition, the locks often have to be hammered into position, which can sometimes result in damage to the panel.
I have invented a simpler lock with fewer parts, which is easier to install, and which has a lower manufacturing cost.